WO 00/50391, published Aug. 13, 2000, discloses compounds having a sulfonamide moiety that are useful for the treatment and prevention of Alzheimers Disease and other diseases relating to the deposition of amyloid protein.
McCombie et al., Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 34, No. 50, pp. 8033-8036 (1993) describe methods of preparing chromans and thiochromans. However, the chromans and thiochromans described therein are quite different from the compounds of the present invention.
In view of the present interest in the treatment or prevention of neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's Disease, a welcome contribution to the art would be compounds for use in such treatment or prevention. This invention provides such a contribution.